BAU Kids
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: During a case Emily, Morgan, and Reid as turned into kids. Deciding to give them a normal childhood the rest of the BAU try to make this the best second childhood possible...even if they refuse at first.
1. Chapter 1

_(Kimmy Jones) Okay, here my new story. Disclaimer I do not Own Criminal Minds. But if did...*evil smile*_

* * *

"Reid will you please stop talking. Garcia said his hideout should be at these coordinates. You need to stop worrying." Emily said as her and Reid drove down the road in a black SUV behind another SUV which had Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi contained.

"I don't know. I just feel like something's wrong." Reid said as they pulled to a stop. They quickly climbed out.

"Emily, you and Dave are with me. Morgan and Reid check the basement." Hotch ordered. They nodded before splitting up. They nodded before splitting up. Reid looked around the dark basement. As happy as he was to have Morgan with him, he felt like something was going to happen to one of the others, he wished- his thoughts were interrupted as he felt his foot tug on something. He looked down and saw a trip wire.

"Morgan be careful!" Reid yelled before an explosion shook the room. Green gas filled the room. Reid started coughing as the gas clouded his vision, preventing him from seeing his friend. "Morgan?"

"Reid? Don't worry man, I'll *cough* get us out." Morgan said before breaking into a coughing fit. Other explosion shook the house. Reid tried to make his way to the stairs leading up into the house but he felt himself getting weaker.

"Morgan, Reid." He heard Hotch opening the door as the gas started to fade. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He was suddenly so tired, he slowly lowered himself to the floor, the cold hard ground, his eyes closed and the last thing he saw as Hotch's shoes coming towards him, and the last thing he heard was Morgan saying "Whats going on…why…" Followed by a thud.

CM

Hotch had sent Emily up to the attic when the first explosion shook the house. He sent a worried look at Rossi. He should have know Reid and Morgan would be some kind of trouble. He was just hoping it was too bad. He was about to say something when ajoither explosion shook the house.

"Dave you head up to the attic and check on Emily, I check on Reid and Morgan." Rossi gave him a nodded before quickly heading into the attic. Hotch made his wag to the basement door and opened it. The sight of a green gas clearing the made him quickly cover his mouth before racing down the stairs. As he got to Reid he heard Morgan sounding very confused before falling to ground and passing out. He looked back at Reid and after fanning the gas away had to do a double take. In front of him lay a small child. If the child didn't have Reid ear piece and shirt on, Hotch could have sorwn the mopped haird child was someone else. He picked up the sleeping kid who rested his head on Hotch's shoulder. He carried the boy over to where he'd heard Morgan's voice. Seeing a smaller younger version of the man in question he sighed before leaning down and shaking the kids shoulders. A groan and a swat of the hand was all hr got in return. Sighing he stood up and decided to try a different approach. "Derek Morgan you need to get up." The stern voice made Morgan's eyes pop open. He sat and looked up at Hotch.

"Who's the kid?" Morgan asked pointing at Reid. His eye went wide. "What happened to my voice?" Morgan grabbed his neck thinking maybe something happened. Hotch held out his hand offering to help him up.

"Come on Morgan. We have some things to discuss." Hotch said Morgan took the offered hand and stood up. Once he did how ever his pants fell down. His face turned red and he quickly pulled them and tightened his belt the best he could.

"Hotch what's going on? Why are my jeans suddenly bigger? Whose the kid? Why are you suddenly so tall?" Morgan asked as they headed up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs Hotch groaned when he saw Rossi talking to a little girl who had her arms crossed and looked very happy.

"Dave." Hotch said getting the other mans attention. "Let me guess that's Emily?"

"Who else would it be?" The young girl said. "Hotch look at me! I'm 8!"

"Emily calm down." Rossi said. "I've been trying to get her to tell me what happened but all she's said so far was that she was 8."

"Hotch what's going on? Who is that girl? Why is she so upset? Why did you call her Emily? Is that Emily?" Morgan continued ask. "Hotch why are you ignoring me? Hotch, Hotch!" Morgan continued to say whole tugging on the older mans suit.

"Enough!" Hotch shouted causing everyone to look at him. Morgan stopped tugging on his suit, which he was happy about, but it also woke up Reid. Who quickly wiggled out of Hotch's hold. Hotch set him on his feet. Reid surveyed the two kids….both unhappy looking….but bother taller then him…he looked at Hotch and Rossi. They looked like they were thinking of what to do. And since he was shorter now….his mind quickly came up with a solution.

"Me, Morgan, and Emily have reverted back into our child like states!" Reid said all eye focused on him.

"That's crazy." Morgan said. Reid put on his thinking face. Trying to think of how it could have happened.

"Dave take them back to the hotel. I'll go to the station and cover. We can't let this get out." Hotch said. Rossi nodded before leading the 3 kids out to the SUV.

"I'll call JJ and have her bring some new clothes for the kids." Rossi said.

"I am not a kid. I'm a grown woman." Emily said glaring at the older man. Rossi rolled his eyes as they got to the SUV. Emily and Morgan immediately started arguing over the front seat. Reid quickly climbed into the back seat.

"Emily, Morgan get in the backseat." Rossi said.

"Aw come on. I called shotgun." Morgan whined.

"No whining." Rossi said. The door slammed shut as the two bickering profilers climbed into the backseat, scooting Reid into the middle, the quickly buckled up. Rossi sighed before starting the car and driving to the hotel. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly called JJ.

* * *

 _(Kimmy Jones) There chapter one. I've already the next ones typed. But if you have any ideas I'd be happy to change it accordingly. I'll be happy to use whatever suggestions you guy and gals may have...please don't hate and enjoy._


	2. Figuring everything out

_(Kimmy Jones) I got really awesome idea...but I'm not going to put in this chapter. It will make an appearance. Please enjoy._

* * *

JJ looked over the list of items she was asked to get and frowned. Why on earth would Rossi need clothes for a 5 and 10 year old boy and an 8 year old girl? She shook her head as she pushed the shopping cart to the shoe's section. She needed to get these items and go see Rossi as soon as she could. She couldn't wait to hear the reason he had. She quickly gathered up the remaining items and quickly made her way to the checkout. After paying for the items she loaded up and headed for the hotel. After parking the SUV she went inside and headed up to Rossi's room with an armful of stuff. She knocked on the door and waited for Rossi to answer. To her surprise a little 10 year old boy, in clothes that were way to big for him answered the door.

"Hey there. Uhm, I'm looking for my friend Rossi." JJ said kneeling down to be eye level with the child. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Rossi showed up.

"I told you not to answer the door." Rossi's voice said before the child could say anything.

"Man, that ain't right. It's JJ she ain't gonna hurt me." The child said before walking off to the couch, sitting down he turned on the TV.

"Glad you could make it." Rossi said to the woman who was glaring at him. "What?"

"Rossi did you kidnap a child?" JJ asked as she followed Rossi into the room.

"What? No of course not." Rossi said. JJ froze when she saw another boy, and a girl sitting on the bed staring at crime scene photos. "I took 3 of them. I offered them candy and they just climbed into my van. Parents these days don't teach their kids anything." He laughed at the slacked jawed look on JJ's face. JJ set the bags down and walked over to the two on the bed and quickly started picking up the crime scene photos.

"Hey!" The kids said.

"Rossi I can't believe you. Kidnapping is a crime." JJ said angrily. "We need to take these kids to the police station and find their parents at once."

"That won't be necessary." Rossi walking over to the fuming woman. "I didn't kidnap any kids. Those two are Reid and Emily." Rossi motioned to the two on the bed. "And that one watching TV is Morgan."

"Hey." The girl said. "Now would you mind giving me those back?" JJ couldn't believe her eyes. There was no way these 3 kids were her coworkers and friends.

"We need to see if we can find anything that would help us catch this guy." The boy said. "I've already narrowed it down a little. Which would be good, if we hadn't been working on this for over an hour."

"Ya, and if he was normal we would have so totally solved it by now." Emily said sarcastically crossing her arms.

"Hey its like your doing much." Reid said standing on the bed. Emily stood up as well and two started glaring at each other. JJ quickly intervened.

"Okay enough you two." JJ said in her mom voice. Emily hopped off the couch and Reid sat back down.

"Can I have the files and pictures back?" Reid asked. JJ reluctantly agreed and handed them over.

"What happened?" JJ asked walking over to Rossi.

"Something happened while we went to check out the house where Garcia said the UnSub lived. He must have rigged it with booby traps." Rossi said.

"Where's Hotch?" JJ asked with a sigh.

"At the station. He's covering for us." Rossi said.

"We should take them to a hospital. Maybe the doctors will know what to do." JJ suggested.

"What do you suppose we say to the doctors huh? That 3 of our agents have some how been converted into little kids?" Rossi asked. "And besides no doctor would want to waste the chance to study them if we tell them that."

"Then what do we do?" JJ asked. Before Rossi could say anything his phone rang.

"Rossi." Rossi said. "What have you got Hotch?" All heads snapped to attention at the sound of Hotch's name. "Uh huh. What do you think we should do with 'em? Okay, uh huh. Ya, I'll call Garcia. Bye." Rossi hung up and saw everyone staring and him. "What? Don't just sit there, everyone get changed we have to meet Hotch for dinner."

"Dinner? Did they catch the guy? We don't normally all go out for dinner unless the case is solved." Morgan said as him and Emily stood up off the couch.

"No. We promised to get an early start tomorrow." Rossi said picking up the remote and turning off the TV. Handing a bag to Emily she sent her down the hall with JJ.

"I can go by myself." Emily said.

"No you can't, your to young." JJ said, with an eye roll Emily slowly followed. "Besides I need to freshen up a little."

"Alright you two. Get changed." Rossi said. Morgan grabbed the bag being handed to him and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. "Alright Morgan's taken care of. Come on short stuff, we don't have all night." Rossi handed Reid the last bag.

"I can't change with you in here!" Reid said turning red.

"I'll step outside. You two come on our when your ready." Rossi said with a chuckle before disappearing out the door. Reid looked toward the bathroom before quickly changing into the clothes given to him. Morgan finished changing and walked out of the bathroom. He looked around the room and gave a small chuckle as he saw his little pal pulling a shirt over his head.

"Hey there pretty boy." Morgan said as Reid's head made the pop sound as he got it pulled through the head hole.

"Minecraft? Really?" Reid asked motioning to the shirt his taller friend was wearing.

"What? I happen to play the game from time to time….ya know when I'm not out. Besides you've got Scooby-Doo on." Morgan said. Reid looked down at the orange shirt he was wearing.

"Its not like I had choice. It was this or Rugrats. Out of the two, this was the least babyish." Reid said. "Rossi told us to meet him when we got done changing." They walked over to the door and Morgan opened the door and they both walked out into the hallway. Seeing Rossi standing there Reid grabbed the end of his jacket and gave it a small tug.

"I was just about to come in and see what was taking so long." Rossi said smiling. "Come on, Emily and JJ already headed down to the lobby." Without thinking Reid reached up and grasped the older mans hand. Rossi looked down the small child and smiled. Morgan placed his hand on top of Reid's head. When the elevator came into view Morgan raced ahead and repeatedly pressed the down button until the doors opened, then he raced into the elevator and waited as Rossi and Reid joined him.

CM

"That's what happened, whether you believe it or not, that is what happened." Hotch explained.

"Let me see if I understand what your saying. 1 of your agents got hit with an asthma attack and 2 others got blinding headaches so…4 of your agents were sent back to your hotel?" The chief of police asked confuses. Hotch nodded and hopped the man believe the obvious lie. "I hope your team get better fast and get this solved."

"They'll still be able to work on it. I just want to see if its possible for them to stay at the hotel while they work?" Hotch asked.

"I guess that'd be alright. As long as you get it taken care of." Hotch shook the mans hand before excusing himself and walking out of the room. He quickly left the station and caught up with the rest of the team.

"Did he buy it?" JJ asked as she saw Hotch park next to her.

"Surprisingly, yes. Which I find very hard to believe." Hotch said as he got out of the SUV. He walked over to where JJ was getting out of the driver side door. He watched as Morgan, Reid, and Emily climb out of the back seats.

"Lets get these guys something to eat and back to the hotel quickly." An exhausted Rossi said as walked around the front of the vehicle.

"What's wrong Rossi? We too much for ya?" Morgan said in a mocking tone. Rossi sent a look his way that made Morgan start laughing.

"Lets head in and start eating." Emily said as she started walking to the restaurant. JJ quickly caught up with her, grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the group.

"We need to go over a few rules." JJ said. Emily crossed her arms.

"First things first, since we don't want a lot of people knowing about you 3 being adults turned into kids, you should probably call Hotch dad and….JJ mom." Rossi said.

"And you can Rossi Grandpa." JJ said grinning at the look Rossi sent her.

"And you look like kids so act like it, no using big words, Reid. No saying bad words, Morgan. And Emily no yelling at people who call you cute." Hotch said.

"Fine, at least I'm not wearing anything pink." Emily said.

"So, no big words?" Reid asked. "And little kids don't use statistics, so that's out. Aw man. This is gonna be hard." He saw JJ take Emily's hand and Hotch take Morgan's. He saw Hotch reach a hand out to him, but he shook his head and grabbed Rossi's hand. It wasn't fair to Rossi. Morgan sat down next to Reid who was sitting next to Rossi. Emily sat in between JJ and Hotch on the other side of the table. A young blonde woman walked over and handed out menus.

"What would you like to drink?" The bubbly woman asked with smile.

"Iced Tea." JJ said.

"I'll have Coffee." Rossi said.

"Same here." Hotch said before sending the young kids a look saying no coffee.

"Lemonade." Reid said.

"Dr. Pepper." Morgan said.

"Sweet tea." Emily said. The woman quickly wrote down the orders before walking off promising to be quick with the drinks.

"What are going to do?" JJ asked.

"After we get done eating we'll head back to hotel and get some sleep. Catching this guy will have to wait until morning." Hotch said.

"But Ho…I mean Dad." Morgan quickly said after getting a look leveled his way.

"You 3 need sleep. Those young bodies shouldn't stay up late." Hotch said.

"We don't want you guys to be cranky tomorrow when we finally get this guy." Rossi said. Before anyone could say anything else the waitress showed back up with there drinks.

CM

"Come on Reid hurry up!" Morgan said pounding on the bathroom door. The two were sharing a room together, it took forever but they finally convinced Hotch to let them have their own room. Of course it was a conjoined room with Hotch. And they couldn't leave without them, and if they did the room to themselves would get taken away. Emily was still sharing a room with JJ.

"Give me a minute. I'm brushing my teeth." Reid answered.

"Hurry up." Morgan said placing his head on the door. Suddenly the door opened causing Morgan to almost fall, he stopped himself.

"Alright already I'm done." Reid said allowing his older friend into the bathroom. Reid smiled as Morgan quickly walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The sound of running water made Reid breath a sigh of relief as he climbed on the bed closer to the wall. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV. After searching for something educational for about five minutes he was interrupted by the a joining room door opening.

"Reid what are you still doing up?" Hotch asked walking into the room. He quickly took the remote away from the child and turned off the TV.

"Aw come on Hotch. I bet I was this close to finding the discovery channel." Reid protested.

"It's way past yours and Morgan's bedtime." Hotch said.

"Bed time?" Reid asked. Hotch nodded before looking around the rest of the room.

"Where is Morgan?" Hotch asked worry beginning to appear on his face.

"He's in the bathroom. Said he was going to take a shower." Reid said. Breathing a sigh of relief the older agent made his way over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Morgan as soon as your done I want you in bed and sleeping got it?" Hotch said.

"Ya, ya." Morgan said. "Now shoo. I'm taking a bath."

"I thought you were taking a shower." Hotch said confused.

"Too tired to stand up for that long." Morgan muttered face turning red even though Hotch couldn't see it, he gave a small laugh before heading back to the room he was sharing with Rossi. Morgan quickly changed into the transformers Pajamas JJ had got for him. He quickly brushed his teeth before walking out of the bathroom. Smiling at the sign of his little bro sleeping in the middle of one of the beds he walked over to the other one and climbed in and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 _(Kimmu Jones) Again, looking for opinions, let me know if I should continue. Tell me what you think should happen. Please review. :) :D_


	3. First kid day A crue?

_(Kimmy Jones) First off...let me say I am super sorry about that...I accidentally posted the same chapter twice...did not meant to do that. Here's the real chapter I meant to post. Enjoy._

* * *

"Morgan wake up." Reid said shaking his best friend as hard as he could.

"Come on dude. I'm tired." Morgan said giving Reid a light shove causing him to fall back on to the bed.

"Fine. Stay asleep. I'll just go get Emily and we'll solve this without you." Reid huffed crossing his arms. He quickly slid off the bed and went over to the door joining the two room and knocked until Rossi opened the door.

"Hey there munchkin." Rossi said. He looked over and Morgan with a frown. He could have sworn the kid would he up by now, especially considering he himself woke up with the sound of Reid watching the TV.

"When is Emily coming over here so we can get to work?" Reid asked bringing the man away from his thoughts.

"Don't worry, Garcia called last night and said she was going to take an early plane ride over here to watch you 3." Rossi said. Reid looked over at Morgan then back at Rossi.

"Can't the 3 of us just stay here?" Reid asked.

"I'm afraid not. Morgan's the oldest and he's 10. That's not old enough to leave home alone let alone watching two younger kids." Rossi said. "Aw come on now don't look so down. We'll catch this guy and he'll turn the 3 of you back to normal in no time." Reid looked up Rossi.

"Fine. I'll have a babysitter." Reid said.

"Like you had a choice." Rossi muttered before walking over to where Morgan was. He leaned down and shook the boy's shoulder. "Morgan get up, its time for work." Morgan opened one eye and looked the oldest agent.

"Work? Alright. Time to go back to the station and…." He stopped as he sat up and saw Reid still in his Pooh Bear PJs. Right...they had been turned into kids. "Mornin pretty boy. What's with the PJs? Not goin to the station in that are ya?"

"He's not going and neither are you." Rossi said. "I called Garcia she's on her way to watch the 3 of you while the rest of us go back to the station."

"You called Baby Girl?" Morgan asked. Rossi nodded. "She'll hug us to death!"

"She'll hug YOU to death you mean." Reid said.

"No. I mean us, I am not going to be the only one." Morgan said. Rossi walked out the room and left the two bickering mini agents alone. Hoping this guy would give them the cure and that the agents would soon be back to normal he sat down on his bed and waited for Hotch to return with Emily and Garcia.

CM

A few hours alter found the 3 mini agents dressed, in the last outfit JJ had bought the day before, sitting on the floor in front of Garcia. The bubbly techness smiled as she watched them work. Reid had his tounge stuck out in concentration, as he looked over the geographical profile, wearing a light blue rugrats T-shirt and blue shorts, with one green sock and one purple sock on. Emily was laying on her stomach flipping through the profile, wearing black Monster High T-Shirt with a pair of blue jeans and white socks. Morgan was sitting criss cross looking through the pictures wearing a Blue Spiderman shirt with red shorts and blur socks. They all had one thing in common though. They were all wiggling.

"What's wrong my little cuties?" Garcia asked. All three kid looked up at her.

"Nothing." They all said at once. The truth was, they needed to move, and run around. But they couldn't, not now. They had to much work to do. A loud growl has them staring at the youngest whose face was red.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Garcia said with a smile before looking at the clock. "No wonder, it's 12:30. I'm going to call Hotch then the 4 of us are going to get something to eat."

"We can't go eat." Morgan said standing up as Garcia got out her cell phone. "We need to catch this guy."

"That can't wait until after lunch." Garcia said. "Hotch, I'm taking the little ones out to eat. Uh huh, but Hotch. I understand. Alright I'll stay and work. Uh huh, okay bye." The tech analyst hung up the phone and looked the smug smile on Morgan's face.

"See, I knew Hotch wouldn't go for it. We have to stay and work." Morgan said.

"That's where your wrong my mini muffin." Garcia said smiling even bigger as Morgan's face turned a little red. "Hotch just wants me to stay here with the computers, just in case I'm needed, JJ will be here in a little bit to take you 3 out to eat."

"But, I think I've almost figured out where he is." Reid said gesturing to the map that was said out in front of him. Emily looked over and shook her head.

"Come on Reid. That would hiding right under the cops noses." Emily said.

"Cut the kid some slack Em." Morgan said. "Hard to focus when he's hungry." Reid glared at them both. Garcia quickly scanned over the map and quickly texted her boss what Reid had found. Not long after that there was a knock on the door. Quickly making her way to the door Garcia shuffled past the arguing agents. After looking through the peep hole she opened the door to let JJ in.

"You guys read to go eat?" JJ asked. After seeing that they had yet to move JJ sighed. "Hope to it or else I'll make sure you all go to bed early tonight. Whether or not you're back to being adults." Quickly getting to their feet the little profilers headed over to the beds to get their shoes. Garcia gave a small chuckle.

"You couldn't really do that." Garcia said.

"Shh, they're acting like kids, so they hear early bedtime and they quickly do what ever to prevent that. Works on Henry all the time." JJ said. The 3 kids quickly walked over shoes firmly on their feet.

"Ready to go." Morgan said.

"Great let's go." JJ said and she led them out the door taking Emily's and Reid's hands much to their despair. Morgan walked next to Reid. They all got into the SUV and headed to get something to eat.

CM

Hotch sighed as he ran a hand across his face. He needed to find this guy and fast. Rossi looked over the map.

"Okay I added in what the kid figured out." Rossi said.

"He's saying the Unsub is hiding….right next door?" Hotch asked.

"It's not like an Unsub hasn't hid so close to the police and remained undetected before." Rossi said.

"That is true." Hotch said. "Sir get your men together, we think we found him." They quickly headed out the door to get this guy. It didn't take long for them to quickly catch the UnSub and put him into an interrogation room.

"You want to talk to him alone or?" Rossi asked.

"Yes. I think I'll talk to him myself." Hotch said before entering the room.

"Agent Hotchner, nice to see you. How are your agents? Hmm." The man said.

"Mr. Parker you are under arrest for 4 murders." Hotch said.

"Is that all?" Mr. Parker said sounding bored. "I whipped up a little something at my house before you got there. It should have done something."

"I was getting to that. You are also being charged with attempting to poison 3 of my agents." Hotch said.

"Attempting? You mean it didn't work?" Mr. Parker asked. He reached down and still being handcuffed pulled a small vial out of his sock and held it up the agent. "Then I suppose you won't need this. This is the antidote. Its enough to cure one of your agents. The rest will have to wait for it wear off….January 13."

"Why that day?" Hotch asked. Even though he didn't really care.

"Its my birthday of course." The man said. "And I want ypu all to remember that day for the rest of your lives." Hotch quickly snatched the antidote away from the UnSub.

"Mr. Parker-"

"Please call me Jeffrey. Its much less former." Jeffrey said.

"You are going to jail for a very, very long time." Hotch said.

"Cant wait." Jeffrey said smiling and the stern looking man stood up, antidote in hand. Jeffrey was perfectly content, he has gotten away with way worse….but that would soon be uncovered…and right now he didn't care. The man was upset about 3 of his agents and that made him happy. Hotch walked out of the room to where Rossi was waiting.

"Well?" Rossi said. Hotch signaled the officers into the room to arrest the man.

"Come on, we've got another battle to deal with." Hotch said holding up the antidote.

"Is that?" Rossi asked.

"Yep, it the antidote. Only enough for one." Hotch said.

"They aren't going to take that very well." Rossi muttered as they headed to the van. "Lets get this taken care of. Tomorrow we can take a little break with the remaining kids….I'm thinking SeaWorld, well after a quick trip to the store to get them some more clothes." Hotch gave a small smile as he climbed into the SUV.

"Sounds like fun." Hotch said as the drove off. "The chemical will wear off in January."

"That's months away." Rossi said shocked. "We'll make it worth the wait."

* * *

 _(Kimmu Jones) Again, looking for opinions, let me know if I should continue. Tell me what you think should happen. Please review. :) :D_


	4. Kids

_(Kimmy Jones) Here's the next chapter. I put in the first suggestion I got, hope this is good enough, for what you wanted Morgan to do. Enjoy_

* * *

"Okay, Reid is taking a nap….he didn't want to, but I finally got him to. You guys got the UnSub? That's great." JJ was talking to Hotch on her phone as she walked around the tiny Hotel room. Morgan and Emily were flipping through the channels. "A cure? Really?" Their heads snapped up at the sound of a cure. They tried to listen in but JJ walked farther away. The two shared a look and then started towards the bed where Reid was napping. As they ran past Garcia they felt her grab the backs of their shirts stopping them.

"Don't you dare run over there and wake him. What ever you need to tell him can wait until after he wakes up." Garcia said letting them go.

"JJ said they caught the guy." Emily said.

"And that they have a cure." Morgan said. "We gotta tell Pretty Boy the good news."

"A cure?" A voice said from the bed. They looked up to see Reid rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He quickly climbed out of the bed and walked over to his friends. "That's great. I can't wait to big again." Morgan put his arm on Reid's head.

"I know what you mean. Its only been a day and I'm already sick of being a kid." Morgan said causing Reid to giggle. JJ walked back into the room sighing as she saw Reid was awake.

"Did you two wake him?" She asked. All 3 kids quickly shook their heads. JJ smiled at the deer in headlights look that crossed their faces. She knew Hotch and Rossi would be their soon, and she wanted to get them their snacks before one of them got the antidote. Smiling she walked over to the counter and pulled a container of Oreo cookies. She pulled out 3 for each of them. After setting up 3 place setting she called them over smiling as all ran over and climbed into their seats. They quickly ate the snacks. While they ate a knock on the door made them all freeze. They relaxed when they heard Rossi's voice.

"It's us." Rossi said. JJ walked over and opened the door.

"You've got the cure?" Morgan asked before taking another bite of his cookie.

"Well, yes." Rossi said as the two oldest agents walked into the room. Hotch held up the small veil of green liquid.

"Is that it?" Emily asked. "What do we each get a drop?"

"There is only enough here for one of you. The rest will have to wait for it wear off." Hotch said. A chorus of 'I want it!' Came from the 3 small agents as they all reached for the vial containing the antidote. Hotch stepped back. "You can't all have it."

"I have an idea." Rossi said making the small agents freeze their attempts at reaching for the antidote. "How about we all go to Sea World and think it over. When we get back to the Hotel to pack up tonight we can all agree on who will get the antidote. The rest will not argue about it. Understood?" After a minute went by and all 3 kids were still on their tiptoes and had not said anything Rossi hardened his look. "I asked if you understood." Seeing the look pointed at them they quickly got off their tiptoes.

"We understand." They all said. Rossi smiled as they ran to get their shoes on. Once they were ready to go they all headed to the SUVs.

CM

"You said we were going to SeaWorld." Morgan said as they walked into a store inside a mall.

"And we will. But I'm getting you guys some more clothes." Rossi said.

"We're going to SeaWorld after right?" Reid said. Rossi smiled and nodded at the Innocent sound in his voice. Garcia and JJ took Emily to the girl section and him and Hotch were in charge of the boys. Reid's eyes went wide when he saw all the different shirts.

"Go pick out what you want." Hotch said following the boy to where the shirts were.

"Come on Morgan, let's go get you some clothes." Rossi said.

"Okay. Just as long as it's not to dumb looking." Morgan said. A few minutes later. "I don't want those!"

"Morgan calm down. It's just jeans." Rossi said.

"I don't care." Morgan said. "I want shorts! Pretty boy has a bunch of pairs of shorts!"

"You have shorts. The jeans are for when it gets colder." Rossi said trying to keep him calm.

"I don't mind the cold. Besides pretty boy should have ten times the jeans I get, he only has you two pairs! Its not fair." Morgan said.

"Morgan stop that right this instant." Rossi said. Morgan walked over to the clothes rack and picked up some shorts and tossed them into the buggy. "Okay, you have shorts now. Now be have." Rossi picked up some more jeans and placed them into the buggy. Morgan looked over at Reid and quickly made his way over to his little pal.

"What was that about?" Reid asked as he saw his friend walk over to him.

"Don't worry about it pretty boy. We just had a little disagreement. No problem." Morgan said. Reid rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say." Reid said. After getting the rest of their clothes they met the girls in the girl department.

"I'm not wearing that." Emily said as they approached the trio.

"You said no pink. This is isn't pink, it's blue." Garcia said smiling.

"But it's a dress!" Emily said clearly upset.

"It's not a dress, it's a nightgown. Its either this, or those adorable Dora the explorer PJs we found earlier." Garcia said. Reid and Morgan held back a laugh as Emily sighed in defeat.

"Fine, anything beats the pink PJs I had to wear last night." Emily mumbled before choosing the Dora ones. Garcia squealed in delight as she grabbed the item and tossed into the buggy. Emily glared at her laughing workmates. She marched over to them.

"What's up princess?" Morgan asked trying not laugh.

"If I were you Morgan, I'd watch it with the mocking. I may be younger, but I can still kick your-"

"Okay that's enough." JJ said placing a hand over Emily's mouth. Emily glared at the now much older woman. "Let's get this paid for. I'll buy Emily's stuff."

"And I'll buy Morgan and Reid's stuff." Hotch said before Rossi could say anything. Once everything was bought, Morgan and Reid went in an SUV with Hotch and Rossi, Hotch driving, and Emily rode with JJ and Garcia, much to Garcia's disappointment. They drove a long time before pulling into the parking lot at SeaWorld. After that shopping experience, they sure hopped this would go a whole lot smoother.

* * *

 _(Kimmy Jones) Next chapter is SeaWorld...I've mver been to SeaWorld...so I could either go straight to the end of the day, and just have them give a recap, or you guys could help me out...please._


	5. Whose gonna turn back someone or noone

_(Kimmy Jones) I am so sorry at the huge gap between chapter. The phone Iv'e been using to type my story broke and i just got to a place to type._

* * *

Reid looked up at the entrance of SeaWorld with wide eyes. Morgan chuckled.

"Whats up Pretty boy? You act like you've never been here beofre." Morgan said smiling atthe wonder in his little brothers eyes.

"I haven't. This will my first time." Reid said Morgan ruffled up his hair.

"Well then we better make it a good one." Rossi said as he led them to the gate. After paying for them to get in the team quickly made there way down the path.

"So whats our first stop?" Garcia asked.

"Well, since this is Spencer's fisrt time here, why dont let him decide?" Morgan asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Well kid, which is it? Left or right?" Rossi asked. Reid looked both ways a couple time before pointing to the right. "Right it is. Let's go gang."

(A few hours later)

"Do we have to leave already? I was still looking at stuff." Emily said as the group headed into the gift shop.

"Yes, we have to get lunch, then we need to go back to the hotel so Spencer can take a nap." Hotch said.

"But dad. I'm to old for a nap." Reid whined pulling on Rossi's hand.

"No winning." Hotch said.

"Why don't you 3 go and pick out a surveniour?" Rossi suggested. The small agents smiled and quickly let go of the hands they holding and went to get themselves a prize. The remaining 4 adult agents smiled as the they watched the young ones run around looking at everything, they made sure the small agents gets never left their sights thought. Reid looked at all the things agnetsgnetsround the store, he also thought about what a child of his age would get, he didn't think long before spying a white stuffed Polar bear, he quickly grabbed the toy and ran over to Rossi. Emily was starting to get bored...she knew they wouldn't alow her to get candy...and Morgan would never let her the end of it if she whined for it, so she quickly bypassed the candy, she sped a coloring book and colored pencils, she smiled and grabbed her item and made her way to JJ. Morgan groaned as he saw Reid and Emily make their way to the adults, prizes in hands, he wanted something that wasn't too childish, but wouldn't look out of place on him. He saw a baseball cap and grabbed it, it had a seal on it and placed it on his head and ran over to Hotch.

"You look adorable." Garcia said snapping a picture of Morgan, Emily, and Reid.

"Aunt Garcia." They all whined as the adults took their gifts and Rossi quickly paid for them before anything could be said. They all made their way out to the parking lot. Emily ws holding JJs hand and was talking about how awesome it was when they got stopped by a couple.

"Your daughter is so cute." The woman said.

"CUTE!" Emily yelled catching the couple by surprise. "I am not cute. I am a force warrior."

"I'm sorry about that, she gets a little cranky when she's hungry. Come on Emily." JJ said trying to pull Emily away from eh couple.

"I am not cute! You take that back." Emily struggled the whole way to he cars.

"What was that?" Hotch demanded as she climbed into he back seat. "You know better than to cause a scene like that." Emily frowned sadly.

"I know." She said not facing him.

"Your attitude better change by the time we get to the restraint young lady." Hotch said before taking Morgan to the car him and Rossi drove. Garcia looked at the sad face on Emily and drowned before making her way to the sad girl.

"Cheer up buttercup, just think, we could have been at home working instead of taking this extra day for fun." Garcia said. "So turn that frown upside down, the days going to get much better."

"Ya, that true, I could be turned back to normal." Emily said smiling as the girls drove off.

"Ya, that may happen." JJ said as she follwed the boys don't he road. "Let's get through dinner first, okay?"

(After dinner)

Reid looked down at his feet as he walked beside Rossi. He knew he was in trouble, he was hoping if he didn't say anything the whole walk to the car, they'd forget.

"I can't believe you Reid." Hotch said as they got in the car.

"I...I didn't mean to." Reid said as he buckled himself up.

"Don't lie to me, you and Morgan both knew what you were doing." Hotch said sternly. "What on earth made you think tossing french fries at each other was a good idea?"

"We was bored, we had ta do aomething." Morgan said looking at the sad face of his little brother.

"We...we cleaned it up." Reid said.

"Thats not the point is ya did it when you knew it was wrong." Rossi said. "You even laughed when some ketchup landed on Emily."

"You laughed to." Morgan mumbled. "We said sorry." Hotch pinched the bridge between his nose as he thought about who he was talking to. These weren't his grown agenst, they were kids, and he was getting no where.

"You're both grounded from TV for the test of the day." Hotch said.

"That's ain't fair." Morgan said. The drive back was filled with silence after that, Morgan glared at Hotch and Reid looked out the window. At the hotel Emily was taking a bath.

"I still can't believe how made Hotch looked when we left." JJ said as her and Garcia sat at the table.

"And my little mini muffin looked just as upset. My little bunsen burner looked so sad." Garcia said.

"Well, with the way everyones been acting today, I doubt any of then get the antidote for a while." JJ said. Hearing thus Emily gasped before quickly drying off and get dressed in her PJs and heading into the main room.

"Hey, J, you think I could stay with Morgan and Reid tonight?" Emily asked trying her best to sound innocent.

"I suppose that would be alright. As long as you 3 stay in that room and don't and swerve the door unless you know for a fact it's one of us." JJ said.

"Ya, we wouldn't want our little dollies to get hurt." Garcia said and Emily held back an eye roll. After convincing Hotch to agree Emily found herself sleeping in a bed whole the boy shared the other one.

"It's now or never." Emily muttered to herself as she pushed the covers off and slid off the bed. She walked over to the door conjoining the rooms and laced her ear to it she smiled and the sound of Rossi and Hotch's snoring. She opened the door and quietly made her way into the room. It was dark, very dark but she easily made her way through the room. Making her to the table she grabbed a chair and pushed it over to the fridge and pushing climbed up andbpusgingndnd reachedreached for the cure, which was pushed far back on the counter, she grabbed and hopped down. "Yes."

"What are you doing?" A voice asked making her jump and turn around, their stood Morgan and Reid, Reid was rubbing his eyes, Morgan just looked tires.

"Changing back, I'm the only one that should, you two acted like children today." Emily said.

"Oh and you didn't?" Morgan asked.

"If I recall correctly you yelled someone and basically through a temertantrom because someone called you cute." Reid said.

"So, at least I didn't start a french fry war." The 3 soon started fighting over the vail, it didn't look like any of then would win. "Give it...up you babies."

"What in the world do you 3 think your doing." That was Hitches dad voice...uh oh. They froze AND Emily accedentily let go of the view it went flying, everything froze as the view crashed into the floor, shattering into peices. The 3 kids looked at Hotch and Rossi standing their. Htye untangled themselves and quickly pointed the blame on each other.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Sorry for the long wait, lost what I had typed up, had to start from scratch, took forever, anyway, Please review and tell me what you think. :)_


	6. It's never easy is it?

_(Kimmy Jones) Ugh, I really need to finish the stories I start. Anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for...Disclaimer I do not own Criminal Minds._

* * *

Silence filled the room. Five pairs of eyes looked at the shattered vial on the floor, the content of the vial was soon soaked into the carpet.

"Well, are you 3 going to explain yourselves?" Rossi said breaking the silence.

"She did it!" Morgan and Reid yelled at the same as Emily yelled. "He did it!" The three of them pointing at each other. Hotch gave an irritated sigh and gripped the bridge of his nose.

"If no one is going to take responsibility for this, all three of you will be grounded." Hotch firmly stated.

"But that's not fair!" They all whined at once.

"I don't want to hear it, now back to bed." Hotch said. When they didn't move and just crossed their arms Hotch glared at them and they ran off to the room they were sharing for the night. "What are we going to do Dave?"

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do, wait for it to wear off." Rossi said.

"How? I'd offer to take them, but my house isn't equipped for 3 kids." Hotch said. "An we all know that we can't leave them on their own, they're too young."

"Aaron calm down, well figure something out on the way home tomorrow, trust me." Rossi said placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"You're right. Let's get some sleep, our jet leaves early tomorrow." Hotch said.

CM

"Wait, so we aren't in trouble?" Reid asked as he climbed on the couch next to Emily and Morgan. "I thought we were grounded." Reid flinched ar the tiny glares sent to him by Morgan and Emily.

"I think the 3 of you being stuck in your new tiny bodies is punishment enough." JJ said.

"Good, I can't wait to get home and relax." Morgan said.

"Getting home is gonna be hard, can one of you guys drop me off at my apartment when we get home?" Reid asked.

"You 3 can't stay at your homes alone." Hotch said.

"Where the hell are we supposed to stay?" Morgan asked. Hotch sent a warning glare his way.

"He's got a point Hotch, none of our places is suited for them." JJ said.

"Well we can't leave them to live alone." Hotch said. Everyone turned and looked at Morgan when they heard him give an over exaggerated sigh.

"I have a place where we could ALL stay. I have this cabin that I was going to use when I got time off. It's big enough for all of us." Morgan said arms crossed.

"I think that's perfect, that way they aren't home alone, and there's plenty of room for all 3 of them." Rossi said.

"And we'll all be able to watch our little mini agents." Garcia said.

"What about work?" Reid said. "Do we have a plan for that?"

"We'll, uhm, think of something sport." Rossi said.

CM

"When you said cabin….I was not expecting something this huge." Emily said as the group walked into wooden mansion.

"Ya, well it is what it is." Morgan said looking around with amazement in his eyes. It looked much bigger to him now.

"Let's you 3 settled in then." Hotch said looking around. Hotch let the 3 youngest ones upstairs. After finding them 3 rooms the group headed back downstairs and found the rest of the team sitting on the couch and started talking.

"What's the plan for work?" JJ asked. "I have to head home soon, and I would like to know the plan before I walk in to work."

"Well, I figured the best way would be to be straight forward with her." Hotch said.

"Okay, well be sure to call us from the mental hospital." Morgan said. "What? If he tells Strauss the truth she'll send him to the looney bin."

"If we bring you 3 in, she'll have to believe us." Garcia said smiling.

"I thought we was coming into work anyway." Reid said.

"We weren't sure if bringing 3 kids into an office building for any amount of time would be a good idea." JJ said.

"We're grown adults we can handle it." Morgan said fighting a yawn.

"Uh huh. Sure." Rossi said.

"It's getting late, I'm going to head home. I see you guys tomorrow." JJ said before heading out the door.

"Okay, whose taking a bath first?" Hotch asked looking at the small agents sitting on the couch.

"I guess I will." Morgan said sliding off the couch and heading upstairs. After they got done taking their baths they were ked to there room. Hotch took Reid, Rossi took Emily, and Garcia insisted on taking Morgan.

"Now get some sleep son we have a big day tomorrow." Hotch said smiling as he watched Reid Fall asleep. Walking down the hall to his room he quickly put on his night clothes before heading to bed himself. Wo tomorrow was going to be a pain.

(The next day)

"But Hotch!" Reid whined as the older agent woke him up. "I'm tired."

"Come on Reid we have work." Hotch said. He heard an annoyed groan come from the boy and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Reid said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Hotch let Reid get dressed while waiting outside his door before leading the two of them downstairs where the others waited.

"I don't remember waking up this early for work." Morgan mumbled as he climbed into his chair. Spying his friend Reid quickly crossed the room and sat next him.

"Are you ready for work?" Reid asked smiling excitedly.

"Can you believe two seconds ago he was exhausted?" Hotch asked watching his charge talk animatedly to Morgan who was looking tired.

"Well, you know how Reid can get when it come to work." Rossi said setting a bowl of Cheerios in front of the excited youngster. Spying the food Reid quickly started eating while still talking to Morgan, who started laughing as food flew from his mouth.

"Spencer, no talking with your mouth full." Hotch said giving Reid a warning look. Reid gulped the food down his face turning red.

"Sorry." Reid said. Hotch smiled as Rossi handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'm glad you're excited for work Reid. One of us should be." Emily said before drinking the rest of her juice.

"Speaking of work, shouldn't you two be dressed and ready to go?" Rossi asked Morgan and Emily.

"I'll take my little mini god." Garcia said. "Now let's get you ready for the day."

"G, I'm 10 not 5. I don't need help." Morgan asked before jumping out of his seat and heading upstairs.

"Uhm, same goes for me, except I'm 8, but I am completely able to get ready by myself." Emily said before heading upstairs. Reid drank the rest of the milk from the bowel and without thinking wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Use a napkin son." Hotch said handing Reid a napkin, turning red again Reid took it and wiped his face off better. Reid was all ready to go to work, wearing what he always wore, Kahki pants, and a professional shirt. He jumped down from his seat and ran into the living room and pulled on his shoes. Rossi smiled as he saw Reid excitedly tie his shoes, causing him to mess up a few times.

"I'll watch him while you get ready." Rossi said before making his way to youngest. Hotch watched the older agent before nodding and heading back upstairs to get dressed.

"Rossi!" Rossi jumped slightly at hearing Emily yell for him. He helped Reid to his feet before leading him to the stairs where Emily and a laughing Morgan stood at the top.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Rossi asked worriedly.

"Make him stop laughing." Emily demanded glaring at Morgan.

"I can help it, she's wearing a pink jacket….it's….so girly!" Morgan laughed before yelping as Emily shoved him towards the two at the bottom of the stairs. Mooring faster then he though possible Rossi ran up the stairs and caught Morgan.

"Emily, we do not shove." Rossi scolded as helped Morgan regain his balance.

"Ya Emily." Morgan said sticking his tongue out.

"And Morgan no making fun of Emily like that." Rossi said making Morgan look down. "Now apologize."

"Sorry." They both mumbled not looking at each other. Morgan was wearing a black batman shirt with a gold bat shape and blue shorts with sneakers. Emily was wearing a Monster High shirt with a pink biker jacket and black jeans and sneakers.

"What happened?" Hotch asked seeing two unhappy kids sitting on the couch by Rossi.

"Emily tried to push Morgan down the stairs because he was laughing at her." Reid stated from the floor, he was reading a book. After feeling two sets of angry eyes on him he looked up to his friends glaring at him. "What? He asked."

sigh* "Garcia, are you ready to go? We've got a long day ahead of us." Hotch said.

"On my way boss man." Garcia said appearing in the living room in her usual brightly colored attire.

"Reid's riding with and Rossi." Hotch said. "Morgan and Emily are with me."

"What? Why?" Morgan asked one look from Hotch told him that it was in fact going to be a long day.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Sorry for the long wait, was going to post this earlier but...saw a livestream...had to watch._


End file.
